Nice Guys Finish Last
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: To anyone, she'd be simply gorgeous, captivating even. But to me, I hadn't seen another time she had been so devastatingly unsightly. Inspired by NigaHiga and KevJumba's "Nice Guys".


**Disclaimer: I don't even have a pet rock. What makes you think I can own something like a TV show? So no, I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Sadly.**

**Had another idea when I listened to one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite YouTubers (NigaHiga and KevJumba)! So… enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash._

_It's not what I really wanna do. But you only date bad guys so…_

_I'll give it my best try to, treat you the way you want me to._

_-NigaHiga, KevJumba, ChesterSee_

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Sonny! Wait! I can explain," I run after her down the hallway.

She is absolutely breath-taking in her strapless, light pink, flowery dress with her light chestnut-colored hair gently curled and twisted. To anyone, she'd be simply gorgeous, captivating even. But to me, I hadn't seen another time she had been so devastatingly unsightly.

There is something about her eyes that make me feel guilty. The usual warmth held in her eyes is gone. The child-like curiosity in those chocolate brown eyes is filled with rage and sadness. The whimsical look in her eyes is gone, replaced with tears.

"Save it, Chad," the brunette scowls at me, trying to stay strong, but her voice starts to break. She stops in the door way of her dressing room allowing a few moments for me to catch up before we're face-to-face and she goes on. "You know you're not sorry. You're NEVER sorry! Everything is always about YOU!"

"Why do you like a kiss-up like him? He's only going to break your heart!" I find my voice growling at her. "I couldn't let him do that! And I can't believe you're THAT stupid to go out with a guy like that!"

"Is THAT what you think? That he is a heart breaker like… like…" she splutters trying to find an example. "Like… YOU?" I feel my eyes widen at her words. "I can look after myself thank you very much!" I try to protest, but I'm speechless. My mind can't seem to process all of her words at once. "I know you don't care about me, but I didn't know that you hated me so much to ruin something like this!"

"It was just a date!"

"There was no reason for you to ruin it… I just… I… you ruin everything! Just STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!" she screams as she slams the door right in front of me.

I try knocking on the door and I call her name a number of times, knowing that it'd be no use. I hear her voice sending me violent words and empty threats between sobs. I bite my lip and do my best to keep my cool about it.

My voice, weak, tries once again. "Please Sonny. Can I PLEASE explain?" My question is answered by heavier sobs. I completely give up and walk away. I head over to my dressing room next door at the Falls, because I have nowhere else to go at the moment.

Boy, did I screw up.

Whoa, whoa, wait. I should probably get you all caught up. Lemme start from the beginning.

_~.~.~_

"Thanks for the lamb, Brenda," I winked while she smiled at me and handed over the silver plate.

Ah, lamb. My favorite. Right after lobster. Yeah, it's the lobster that's the best. But hey, I wasn't complaining about my rack of lamb.

I walk over to my lunch table like I do every afternoon to eat with my cast while watching the Randoms suffer from eating whatever glop it is they serve to the average people. Of course, they never really eat their food, they just poke it with their forks as if they're expecting it to open its eyes and run away. Various times I've seen them give up and order pizza, but they usually just live off of the frozen yogurt machine. It's still fun to see their disgusted faces though.

Except THIS time, the Randoms weren't there.

You'd think I'd be glad that the Randoms weren't there to bug us, but really, I wasn't happy. I was actually even more annoyed that they weren't there. Because you see, more than half of the lunchtime enjoyment is to watch their disgusted faces while we eat stuff like lobster, lamb, steak, and all that good stuff. At least for me it is. My cast is probably rejoicing but I don't pay much attention. I just stare at the empty table while eating slowly, and it taxes my patience.

Around twenty minutes later, the one of the Randoms show up with another person, laughing hysterically at some joke.

"You're so funny!" I hear a brunette giggling. No doubt it's Sonny. I would recognize that voice anywhere, but there is something different in it. It sounds even sweeter than it usually does, which catches my attention. Then I realize, she's FLIRTING. "That's one of the best jokes I've heard in a long time."

"Really? I know, it's pretty good… but you're funnier," I hear another voice try to flirt back, unfamiliar and male. I despise it immediately and look up. And guess who it was?

Zac. Freakin'. Efron.

I clench my teeth and listen in.

"Hey, so how about I get you some lunch?" he asks smoothly with every little inch of charm he possibly has. "The lunch ladies love me here, and I don't wanna see you suffer from what looks like ick on a stick," he chuckled. "How about some lobster?"

Lobster. MY lobster.

"Aw, how sweet," she giggled. "But I can't, I promised my cast mates that I was going to skip out and order pizza in the prop house… you can come if you want, but I'm sure you'd much rather have lobster."

He chuckled, "Haha, it's fine, I'll let you hang out with your friends. I've taken you away from them too much already."

"I don't think they mind," she giggled again, batting her eyes.

"How about we get a bite to eat tonight?" he winked at her. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of anger. "My treat, I'll pay, and I know THE BEST sushi place."

She smiled at him. "Sure."

"Pick you up at 7," he said, before she left the room wearing her almost-too-big smile.

And that's when World War III started.

_~.~.~_

So I admit, tonight, I may have said some things I shouldn't have said, and done some things I shouldn't have done… I'm not going into specifics, because I really don't want to think about it, and plus, I need to keep this somewhat PG.

Long story short, here I am, re-re-re-watching reruns of Mackenzie Falls on my couch. Yep.

But what was I supposed to do? Just let it be? I mean, seriously, I hate the guy so freakin' much and just… well… the idea of Sonny going out with him… just… it bothers me.

You know what? Fine. I admit it. I like Sonny Munroe. There. You happy? I. Like. Sonny. Munroe. A lot.

And what am I supposed to do about it? Just stay back and be nice? NO. Nice guys finish last. Always. No exceptions. You think I actually want to act like a jerk to her? Of course not! I'm not THAT heartless. I know that a good girl like her doesn't deserve to be treated this way. But she only dates bad guys like stupid Efron here, so I have to treat her the way she wants me to. Isn't that the most logical thing to do?

_But behind the scenes, she means the world to me. I wanna tell her that she's beautiful and show her that she's loved. Hold her hand when she's scared, and show her how much I care. But that won't win her heart because nice guys finish last._

I bite my lip and grab my guitar. I was going to make this right.

~.~.~

I knock on the door of a certain brunette's dressing room. At least the sobbing has stopped. "Go away, Chad," I hear yell at me, but she is now weak.

"Please?" I ask her, making my voice as convincing as I can.

After a few moments, I hear her faint voice. "Come in, then. The door's unlocked."

I open the door hesitantly and slowly take a seat next to her, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," she sniffs, her face now red and her mascara running. "Why are you here now? And why do you care?"

"I just…" I lick my lips trying to find a good explanation. "I just do."

"And why do you have your guitar with you?"

My lips form a half-smile as I start strumming. "Just listen. Please."

She stares at me patiently, waiting for something to happen. I haven't played in a long time, nor sang, but it was worth a shot.

_Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash._

_It's not what I really wanna do. But you only date bad guys so…_

_I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to._

_But behind the scenes, she means the world to me. _

_I wanna tell her that she's beautiful and show her that she's loved. _

_Hold her hand when she's scared, and show her how much I care. _

_But that won't win her heart because …_

_Nice guys finish last_

_That's why I'll treat you like trash._

_It's not what I really wanna do. But you only date bad guys so…_

_I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to._

I look at her waiting for a response. I see a half-smile creep on her face, and the smallest ounce of happiness in her eyes.

"You like NigaHiga too?" she laughs lightly.

"And KevJumba…" I admit sheepishly.

Her smile widens. "I thought you hated comedy. That's why you hated my show."

"Er… I don't hate comedy. I don't hate your show either. I just say that because… well…" I start mumbling, "Nice guys finish last."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Never," I reply a little too quickly. "Do you really hate me?"

She hesitates. "Just the opposite."

My eyes widen. "What?"

She answers me by crashing her lips onto mine. At first, I'm startled by this action, because it's so unexpected, but I warm up and move my lips with hers. I try to make her feel secure and safe. She doesn't deserve a jerk.

_I realize that nice guys don't finish last._

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Bleh… this isn't my favorite one-shot I've done, but I figure that I'll post it up anyways. Haha, tell me what you think by reviewing below and I hope to see you guys soon!**

**Also, if you haven't heard the song, you should look it up!**

**TEEHEE!**


End file.
